In recent years, a lighting device includes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. In particular, an LED lamp is gaining attention as an illumination light source substitute for conventional fluorescent and incandescent bulbs.
There are various conventional methods of controlling lighting devices, such as a control with a remote controller (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1.